The Blue Rose amongst the thorns
by qternalanimator
Summary: Dante continues to wade through his emotions after fighting Vergil. Even though Kat tries to help him, nothing seems to work. But will a chance encounter with a familiar face bring unhappiness and trouble? Or will a new partner in crime be found?
**So I am a lover of Devil May Cry and I happened to enjoy DMC... ALOT...**

 **Please enjoy my little story I needed to get out my head!**

 **I do not own Devil May Cry / DMC. I just love the franchise :)**

The battle against Vergil had been hard. Dante has felt emotions he had learnt to block out when fighting. He'd fought all his life, why was this any different?

Since Vergil and Dante's battle, Kat had taken charge of keeping an eye all social media. She became Dante's eyes. The plan was to keep humanity safe, to keep humanity safe from demons and from Vergil. Kat and Dante had moved into Sanctuary, after all, Dante knew the house belonged to his family.

He spent his time resting. He had moved his mother and father's portraits into one room. He often found himself aimlessly staring at both portraits, needing guidance. Needing some sort of a reminder about why he had gone down this path.

"Dante?"

Dante rolled over, staring blankly at Kat. She peeked into the room from behind the door.

"I just thought we should go for a walk? Get out? You know," Kat scrambled for words. She was desperate to keep reminding Dante about why he had turned down Vergil's ideals of ruling over humans. Kat wanted Dante to see more good in the world. She wanted him to be amongst the good humans who would thrive thanks to him. Kat gripped the door handle tightly, hoping under her breath that Dante would agree.

Dante sighed; he knew exactly what Kat was trying to do. When he looked at Kat, he saw a lost little girl needing to find a home. He looked at her like the little sister he never had, like the sibling he never had the chance to have.

"If you don't want to its- "

"Kat, I'll come."

"Oh? Okay! I'll go wait out front then!" Kat's face broke into a smile of relief. She was relieved she was getting it right. She was relieved she was still on the right track.

Dante pulled on his coat that sat next to the bed; he pulled open the drawer next to his bed and reached in to find his girls.

"Ebony, Ivory. Time for a walk my girls." He put his two silver pistols into their holsters and was ready to go.

Dante and Kat walked down and away from Sanctuary. The sun glowed warmly; it was an overall pleasant day.

"So where we headed Kat?" Dante asked as he felt himself keeping his whole body tensed and alert, preparing to be attacked.

Kat thought a second: "There's supposed to be a market by a church nearby. We do need to eat and they can supply us with food."

Dante wanted to decline, but food was a valid reason to go. He sighed and relaxed his body a little: "Sounds good"

The church market was lively. People were selling crafts and foods of great varieties. There were your devout believers who were there to warn you against the demon scum and beg you to repent. Then there were the modestly clothed nuns from the church keeping everything in order, they walked around gathering donation and tending to the people.

"See!" Kat said, "It's safe. Almost normal, in fact."

"Food smells good. I'm famished." Dante admitted and walked willingly in amongst everyone.

Kat and Dante spent the time looking through the stalls, listening to the devout believers warn them of the demons, they decided on some pizza that was freshly baked and took a seat at a table.

Standing at the door to the church. One of the nuns cleared her throat: "Ladies and gentlemen. We are so blessed that you joined us today."

"If the old bag begins to preach, we are out of here," Dante said in between mouthfuls. He had no time for nuns, especially since the orphanage he was at as a child.

Kat rolled her eyes, "Please Dante. Just eat; I'm sure there is nothing wrong here."

"We are to be blessed by a performance by one of our charges. Trish will sing for us today."

Kat looked at Dante with a look of "See I told you it would be fine"; she clung desperately to moments like this where it would feel like they weren't still fighting.

Everyone around them began to clap as music began to play. The door of the church opened and a figure came forward. Dressed in a plain white dress, it was a girl with a head of flaming red hair.

Dante couldn't breathe; he swore time had stopped moving. He looked at the girl who, as she held her head up and began to sing the first note, she looked at him with clear blue eyes.

He could hear voices in the background but it was impossible. What he was seeing was impossible.

His hand dropped to his side, the slice of pizza falling out and to the ground. He stood up and slowly moved toward the girl. Ignoring everyone around him.

"Dante? Dante? What are you doing?" Kat was behind Dante, tugging at his coat. Dante looked as if he was in a trance staring at the girl.

The girl stopped singing, people clapped and applauded. She curtsied and then looked towards Dante who still stood staring at her intently.

"Can I help you?"

Kat shook her head: "No, its fine. Sorry, he just gets like this some times. Dante, let's go."

Dante ignored Kat and moved closer to the girl, he reached out his hands but suddenly became frozen as to what to do with them. He was confused. The girl took advantage of his confusion. She stepped closer and took his pendant into her hands.

"It's very beautiful. It's one of my favourite colours." She commented as she felt the red crystal between her fingers.

Having the girl closer to him, a smell filled his senses. A familiar sweet smell of roses. He dropped to his knees before the girl and looked at her still; he didn't know what to say. He didn't know how best to react. He didn't understand. Kat stood there even more confused than what Dante was. Possibly a little perturbed by the attention this girl was getting.

The girl could feel the helplessness in Dante so she wrapped her arms around him. She lowered herself down and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I dunno who you are. But you seem to look like you know me. My name is Trish. And don't worry, it will be okay."

 **SO yes ! I wanted to see Trish in the DMC world! It would just through in an interesting twist!**

 **Let me know how you feel about this!**

 **Thanks for the read!**


End file.
